Armored Shadow
by Salia Glacerious
Summary: Left to die unwillingly isn't the type of torture I would have had in mind. But its much better than turning human and losing your one and only love... right? -A&J, I suck at summaries but please R&R- undergoing major re-construction
1. Visitation with my Illness

**Author: My first Twilight fic, I hope you enjoy it. This one should have quite some chapters in here and sadly I can't update this one as fast as I did with Sasuke's Fairy. **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight Nor Anything That Has To Do With Twilight. The Credit for Twilight Goes to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Warning: Spoilers for Breaking Dawn, Ive included the Entire Cullen Family and almost all of the werewolves. Rated T for slight language and upcomming chapters.**

**

* * *

**

Armored Shadow

**XXX**

Alice Cullen sat on the stool in front of the piano silently thinking about what had happened earlier today. It came and went way to fast and she didn't even see it coming. Until the last second.

Esme walked by and sat down by Alice, she put her arm around the petite vampire and started to calm her down with soothing words. But words could not help her right now, she was confused. Her entire life

changed in just several hours. Tears she never had shed before were coming down her face with such intensity that they already soaked her black sweatpants. The Alice that everyone knew and loved was

shriveled into a speck, a speck of the vase that made up her soul and body. One that had been dropped by clumsy hands. She used to be the beautiful porcelain art all put together in a perfect harmony.

Everything other piece was separated and gone. The only thing that she really had left was her memory. To tell her that she was still Alice Cullen, that her lover was Jasper Cullen. That she had a family and

friends. To tell her that she was not fully dead, just lost.

**XXX**

**Flashback:**

Carlisle and Edward went hunting all the way up into Canada. Emmett took Rosalie out to the Black Forest in Germany. Esme took Renesmee out to La Push to see Jacob and Billy. Last but not least Bella went to go see her father, Charlie Swan. Both Jasper and I were left here alone at the mansion with absolutely nothing to do.

"Alice?"

"Yes, Jasper?"

There was a minute or two of hesitation before he spoke.

"Did you know if we were to have any visitors today?"

My head shot up and I realized that Jasper was looking out the window. I went to go join him and to my surprise an over-sized wolf was standing right in the middle of our lawn. Obviously by the gray color, it was none other than Leah Clearwater.

The both of us looked at each other with confusion before walking out the doors of our home. Leah slowly walked up to where we were, almost looking like she was limping. She started to whine and grunt while looking down at her right hind leg that was covered in large bleeding bite marks that were not healing at all like they should be. I ushered Jasper inside to go get a gown and told Leah to phase back immediately. Seconds later the female werewolf was laying on the couch with her bandaged leg propped up on a pillow in a light blue night gown, Rosalie was going to be furious.

I was the first to speak. "Leah, what happened?"

"I got ambushed, I don't know who they were or where they came from but all I know is that one minute I was running and the next I hit the ground really hard. I couldn't even feel anything other than my leg being torn apart."

Jasper winced at her last statement.

"Do you want us to call Jacob or Sam?" I asked.

"Please, and tell them to keep Seth home until I figure out what the hell happened."

I looked to where Jasper was but he was in the kitchen making the phone call. I could heard his voice but didn't really pay much attention to him. My attention was directed towards Leah, why was she even near here, and why would she come to our house? It didn't make any sense unless her attackers were wary of the vampires living in Forks, Washington.

I heard a groan escape from Leah's lips.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel sick."

"Jasper!" I called, "Go get a bucket."

Few seconds later Jasper was back and I put the container under Leah's Face just in time for her to vomit. This had kept up until Jacob, Quil, Embry, and Sam drove up into the driveway. I was a bit surprised that they had taken Jacob's rabbit but brushed it off and opened the door for them. All of them immediately went to Leah's side trying to find out what she knew.

I heard something knock over, oh wait, that was Jasper. Esme walked through the door with Renesmee in her arms yet Jasper was not expecting her entrance. Or at least not then and there. Esme was then apologizing to him and helping him up.

I turned my head to see if Leah was still alright, she had this pale look on her face that would put a vampire to shame. OK that was over-exaggerating it a bit, but she still didn't look well at all.

"_Maybe she was attacked by a vampire?" _I thought to myself.

Jasper rushed into the room. "What are you saying to her?"

The four boys stopped and looked at Jasper. Quil spoke this time. "Why do you care, bloodsucker?"

"Cause she is panicking you idiot."

That would explain the pallid expression on her face. Poor Leah, at least Esme walked to the couch and sat by her and hugged her reassuringly.

"Alice, Jasper, I just called Carlisle and Edward. They are coming home as we speak. Rose and Emmett should be on a plane as well."

Leah scoffed, "Don't let me ruin your vacation."

"They were coming home anyway dear. Just faster than usual."

"Whatever."

Sam gave Leah a grimacing look. Jacob, who startled everybody including Renesmee, jumped up onto his feet and shot towards the window in one stride. (Or more like jumped to the window itself.) He pulled back the curtains then winced.

"We have... unexpected company."

Sam stood up from beside Leah and looked out the other window.

"Judging by what you told me, Leah, you saw a flurry of red?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Then I think I found your attacker, for I see a crimson wolf standing several yards away from the door way."

I heard Leah's heart pace faster and faster, I guess Jasper did to because it died down to a steady beat. Then I don't know what had happened, but I heard the loudest thud then the door being hit. (Almost off of its hinges) I let go of a breath that I didn't even know I was holding in after Edward and Carlisle shot through the door. For a split second I saw the wolf on the doorstep... out cold.

"Everyone alright?" Edward spoke through his teeth.

Esme was sitting still as a statue, unmoving and lifeless, with Leah looking as if she is going to have a heart attack any minute from now. That last thirty seconds must have scared her, but not little Renesmee who screamed daddy and ran into his arms with her face now cuddled against his collarbone. He smiled but it faded when he saw our own company of were wolfs.

"Is Leah going to be OK?" he asked looking a bit concerned.

"I'm fine!" she spat.

Quil flicked her on the side of the head. "No need to be a cow about it."

"Thanks... Quill Pen." she smiled

"Oh no, not that again"

"Claire's little Quill Pen." Now she was playing.

Quil covered his ears, "I swear she must have gotten that from one of you, how else would Claire pick up the nick name."

"From Emily." Sam smirked.

I just about had enough. "Hey! In case none of you remember, there is a werewolf on our front steps!"

"Emmett took care of him." Edward pointed a thumb to the now opening door. Yes, Emmett did walk through that door with Rosalie right behind him as well. Emmett smelled like a werewolf yet Rose still had the scent of Germany on her. I relaxed and apologized to everyone for my outburst. They didn't seem offended or anything of the sort but I felt tense.

Bella got home about an hour later. Every werewolf in the house was back in La Push, all of us were sitting in the main room. Now it was Renesmee's turn to shrill out Mommy and run up in her arms.

"Did you miss me?"

Edward ran up to her and hugged her. "Both of us did."

I still felt like something bad was going to happen and Jasper, who was trying to calm me down, didn't actually help. I couldn't see anything that was about to happen, which made me more nervous. I felt as if I was slowly losing my own sanity. Maybe I was just paranoid.

Carlisle brought me back to reality by placing his hand on my shoulder. He motioned for me to follow him into his office. The both of us sat down, I must have looked like a nervous wreck cause I felt like one.

"Alice... is everything OK?"

I tried to speak but the words couldn't come out the way I wanted them to.

"I... I. Don't. Really. Know."

"What is wrong?"

"I just... I can't... I-" I just cut myself off right there and put my hands in my face. I was a total blank, I didn't know why I was acting like this. Something was causing me to be hysterical and that something caused me to throw a chair at Carlisle and run out of his office. Everything was spinning, I felt like I hit a granite wall. If I was in my right state of mind I would have immediately figured out that I had ran into Emmett but I wasn't and I was trying to attack whatever I could get my hands on. Rose must have been in my path cause I heard her screaming, then I was unconscious.

Wait... I wasn't suppose to be like this. Was I?

I later awoke to see three cloaked figures standing above me. Startled by their presence, I jumped to my feet only to have by legs buckle beneath me. I started to hear soft whispers

"She seems a bit.... ill?"

I remembered the voice. Oh, no... no. no. no. It can't be... Aro? Oh please tell me the Volturi are not here. Not now, not while... I'm like this.

"Alice dear, are you finally awake?"

I slowly sat upward, shaking violently as well. Marcus knelt down beside me and helped me at least sit up. Uncontrollable tremors surged through my entire body causing me to lose all focus. I couldn't really concentrate much less speak.

"Something is definitely wrong with her, maybe she was bitten by that hybrid?" Caius came down the stairs just a second ago and had already gotten everyone's attention.

I heard Carlisle speak, his voice seemed sharp and really loud. "What do you mean by, that hybrid!?"

I heard a small feminine voice, so could that have possibly meant that Jane was here as well?

"A half werewolf, half vampire being. He started out as a werewolf before his own family decided to mutate him with vampire venom."

"So... what does this thing do?" At this time I couldn't make out who it was or where it came from.

"Whoever is bitten by this creation turns human. Or you could say reverses the effects of vampire venom."

I had absolutely no idea if I was unconscious once more or if everyone turned silent. But I went with the silent one because I felt a person nudge me slightly.

My eyes shot open as soon as ice cold hands softy but firmly took a hold of my face. I could feel a faint beat in my chest. That beating was all the only thing I needed to be convinced that the Volturi's guess of why this was happening, was the truth. Now that I could concentrate, Aro was inches from my face. His milky eyes bore into my own, Carlisle and Jasper were right behind him looking at me with nothing but concern. Esme and Leah were off to the left, everyone else was sitting on the stairs.

"Are you finally alert Alice?"

I shuddered under his freezing touch.

"I think so..."

Aro nodded to Marcus who took his place. The vampire was floating around the room, pacing? I didn't know anything anymore.

"Well... I guess we are going to have to wait until the vampire venom is completely gone from her body then turn her back into a vampire."

"Why wait?" None other than Jasper stood in front of Aro, casting a glare of pure hatred for the man.

"Because my dear friend, it could kill her." His words sunk into my head, and I could have sworn he grinned at his own statement.

**End of Flashback**


	2. Amid a Formation

**I really should slap myself in the face. I completely forgot about this story and its been years since I posted it. If anyone is still reading, forgive me. Oh, and all characters and such from Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyers. I still crave criticism, so please help me out. I do want to improve my writing!**

* * *

While remembering the entire day that came before, my thoughts wandered to everyone's current mood. Emmett and Bella were utterly confused, Edward and Carlisle frustrated,

Esme's concerned more than usual, Jasper was visibly scared, and Renesmee is trying to stay out of it all together which Edward and Bella will make sure happen. Rosalie... oh...

Rosalie! Acting as if she was going to kill me. Telling me I was an idiot for even getting myself into this mess (which I still don't know how any of this happened), but I knew she

wasn't angry because of that, she wasn't even angry... just boiling over with jealousy. She wanted so bad to be human again and now I am becoming human.

I couldn't stop the recent memories, all of them made me feel hollow inside. The edges of my heart stung to where it brought tears to my eyes, everyone found it amazing that I had

cried so much in such a small amount of time. My eyes were red around the edges, not much but still visible. My sobs were louder than before, pretty soon I wont be able to control it

and my stifled coughs and whimpers will turn into agonizing wailing. That would definitely send Jasper over the edge into desperation.

I guess you would say that I am lucky, well if having your entire body shudder and tremble every time you try to move and have a hollow emptiness in your torso makes you happy

then go ahead and say it. I just want everything to be normal again. No hybrids, no reversing vampire venom, especially no jealous Rosalie who doesn't even know how I feel right

now, and no pain. At least not physical. Cause my body ached and burned in every direction, every minute that passes by feels like years and years of torture that is finally healing.

The worst part about this entire thing? My blood is rancid, so there is a good possible chance that I may die immediately after the phase it complete.

"_Maybe suicide doesn't seem that bad anymore. Am I human enough to actually die?"_

I regretted thinking that as soon as Edward sat down on the other side of me. Esme had not moved from her spot with her arm still around the tiny vampire.

"Don't you dare think anything of that, It won't do anyone any good." His voice was of the lowest whispers.

I looked over to Esme, bad idea, I then had to look away from her worried eyes. I didn't want to see that, her agonized look, I'd rather face Rosalie and her anger. Which I think I'm

about to receive in mere seconds.

"ALICE!" she screamed as she came through the door. I didn't even so much as cringe at her words because I already saw it coming.

Edward and even Esme shot a cold stare at the intruding vampire. Then Esme spat out the most vile thing I have ever heard come out of her mouth, which startled not only me but

Edward and the now appearing Carlisle.

"Rosalie, I don't give a care of what you are about to say. Get your ass out of this room and leave your sister alone. Don't you see she is in pain! Go be a bitch somewhere else."

Rosalie, Carlisle, Edward, and I gaped at Esme. We were in total shock and Rosalie shut her mouth and walked out of the room with a bewildered expression on her face. Possibly

either embarrassed or in to much shock to do anything else for the rest of the night. Motherly Esme... what has happened here?

**The next day...**

I was still sitting on the piano bench, mainly because I never really bothered to get up and do anything and I guess Renesmee wanted to take advantage of the placid aura of the

room and come sit by me.

"Auntie Alice?"

I shifted myself to where I was sitting on one leg, facing Renesmee. The only little thing I could say without breaking down was a simple "Yes?"

She let the silence consume us for about a minute or two. "I was wondering, since you have been sitting here all day, that the both of us could go down to La Push and spend some

time with Jacob, Seth, and Leah."

There was another pause of silence. "Okay..."

_"So articulate for a toddler..."_

I picked up Renesmee and told her parents that we were going to visit the werewolves, oddly enough they seemed to have known already. Oh wait... Edward could read minds. Why

the hell can't I remember anything anymore!

I hate it when I forget things, It reminds me of this transformation I'm going through.

So into the Porsche and down to La Push we go, where we met Jacob waiting for us on his front porch with the other two inside. So this was planned? I should have known.

The one unnerving part about coming here at 4:15 pm was that Leah was the first to greet me. Not Jacob (who was too busy cuddling Renesmee), and not Seth who was the first

werewolf to want to be our friend, but Leah.

"Hey Alice!" She half sung. Leah isn't ever this cheery... is she?

I really had no intention of talking to anyone but to avoid being shrewd I greeted her back with a fake smile.

The smile that was imprinted on her face melted into a line. "Things not going so well over at the house of bloods?"

I guess I wasn't as happy as I had tried to sound.

"To tell you the truth Leah, I think I needed some air. Which I should thank Renesmee for."

The tiny girl looked over to me from Jacob's arms and gave me the cutest crooked smile I've ever seen in my life. I really couldn't help but smile because even Edward couldn't pull that one off.

I was literally dragged inside by Leah and greeted by the rest of the pack. I really had no idea how loud boys could be until now. Quil, Embry, Paul, and Jared were all wrestling on the

floor. Which explained why I heard a sudden crash in the other room. Bill, Emily, and Sam were sitting around the table just talking like there was nothing out of the ordinary going on.

Jacob leaned on the counter with Renesmee perched on his head.

Seth, for a reason no one could comprehend, jumped out of the window and a few seconds later jumped back in through the window. The funny thing was though, Quil was in a head lock with Jared and Embry was on Jared's back and Paul on top of him, they all froze in place staring at Seth. (Who by the way was laughing to the point of tears.)

The much awkward silence was broken by Leah. "What the heck was that all about?"

"Distraction" Seth replied as he tried to recover from his fit of laughter.

"Distraction from what?" Jacob asked but was about to pounce Quil.

"From this." Seth jumped Quil right after Jacob.

"Oh, my. You are clearly insane." I thought to myself.

"Why thank you." Seth smiled.

Well, I though I had kept that to myself.

"Alice?"

I turned my head to Leah. "hm?"

"Follow me."

The both of us went upstairs and as we were walking I noticed that Leah still had the cast on her leg. Although it wasn't the same bandages as we had put on her yesterday

afternoon, they still looked slightly bloody. My dead heart which I could feel since my transformation, beat heavily in my chest...

**Upstairs...**

"I don't understand." My exasperation was up to new heights.

"Its simple Alice." Leah waved the letter in my face.

"No, no it is not simple." My newly clumsy hands grasped the letter and I flinched when I heard a very large crash downstairs. It sounded as if Seth had been thrown out of the

window.

"Just read and don't tell anyone that I have this." Her arms were crossed. She looked nervous.

I looked down and tried to read with as little distraction as possible. Between my annoying heart and the loudness downstairs, it was difficult.

_"Good day Miss Leah Clearwater and Mrs. Alice Cullen._

_ The both of you should already be aware that your bodies are transforming gradually, we are pleased to see that the antidote is succeeding thus so far and hope that you will survive _

_the last stage of the cure. Soon, to be a vampire or a werewolf will be optional and not an incurable disease. We shall grace you with our presence once you are separated from the damnation _

_that tie you both down to the mythic tales that children read at night._

_With Sincerity,_

_The Society"_

"It's typed."

Leah cocked her head to the side. "Yeah, and what's your point?"

"They know we could track them if they hand wrote it."

"I'm not an idiot. I am well aware of that." Her head straightened.

"And there is no smell."

"I don't even have my sensitive smell anymore so that wouldn't even help."

"But you want to keep this a secret."

"Yes, from everyone but my brother."

"Ah, okay. So Seth will help us track these people down?"

"Yes but he has to stay away from Edward, Jasper, and keep from shifting into a wolf. It would defeat the entire purpose."

"I can do that."

"Explain."

"I will keep Edward and Jasper's attention on me, I know how to hide my thoughts from Edward and Jasper will flip at any distress I feel. It will be very easy."

"Perfect, and both Seth and I will keep from shifting."

"One other question."

"I don't know who or what the Society is."

"Oh? Now you are the psychic? You've stolen my job. " My joke was purposefully flat and sarcastic.

Then noticed something wrong about Leah's facial expression. She turned towards the door quickly and then it opened... slowly... eerily.

Seth then popped into the room batman style without warning.

"Damn it Seth! You wanna give me a damn heart attack?" Leah's voice was loud enough to vibrate off the walls.

"Yeah, really." I had both hands on my chest.

Seth laughed and then pulled the both of us into a huddle. "When?"

Leah looked at me then back at Seth. "As soon as possible. Preferably before we turn completely."

* * *

**Yes, it is a short chapter but I assure you, I plan to update this story frequently in the new year. Oh, and I have had to edit and upload this chapter way too many times due to something wacky going on with the bold text and then the spacing wasn't saving (I am about to give up about the spacing). It kept turning my entire chapter bold even though the live preview in the upload manager did not pick it up. So for those of you who subscribed to this story, if you got several emails stating that the new chapter is out then I am very sorry.  
**


End file.
